Necessary Evil
by pulpfish
Summary: When their world goes topsyturvy, the Winchester brothers have no idea how to stop the murders in a seemingly normal Massachusetts town. It wont be easy, they will have to confront their deepest fears in order to save the townspeople and themselves,
1. Chapter 1

**Necessary Evil**

**Summary:**When their world goes topsy-turvy, the Winchester brothers have no idea how to stop the murders in a seemingly normal Massachusetts town. It wont be easy, they will have to confront their deepest fears in order to save the townspeople and themselves, but at what price? Takes place in the present I guess, definitely after Folsom Prison Blues .

**Chapter 1**

The smell of salt filled the impala as Dean Winchester rolled down his window, cooling down the inside of the car Sam followed suit and relished the feeling of the cool wind blowing in his face and though his long, chocolate locks. He opened his eyes, almost for getting that Dean was driving parallel to the gorgeous Atlantic.

It was beautiful, the shining sun, the outstanding beaches, the light blue-green, sun-kissed waves. it was almost euphoric.

"Still hate me for the prison plan?" Dean suddenly asked, turning to Sam, bringing his brother out of his zen-like state. Sam sat up straighter and looked at his brother, who also seemed to enjoy the scenery.

"I never hated the plan, I just said it was the dumbest thing we've ever done-" Sensing what Dean what going to say and cutting him off "yes, dumber than that waitress in Tampa,."

"Lest we gorget the stunning town of Rivergrove, population of zero" Dean added, quirking an eyebrow.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." Sam snapped back, annoyed but slightly upset, not wanting to relive what happened there, almost catching a demonic virus then finding out his brother might have to kill him qualified as a downer.

"Fine, change of subject, why'd you pick the Cape anyways?" Dean asked.

"I spent my Stanford years on the west coast and c'mon Dean, look at this place, nobody will know we're wanted felons." Sam rationalized.

"Right, it's all old ladies and fishermen here-" He caught Sam rolling his eyes "Not that I'm complaining or anything!" Sam decided not to fight with his brother on this, how could he when he was finally having a vacation? A vacation to flee authorities, yes, but still a vacation, and damn if he wasn't going to take advantage of it.

"Dean, how bout we put on some music." Sam asked his brother as he brought his arm out of the window.

"Now, when you say music, are we talking real music or weepy, anemic music that kids with eating disorders listen to?" Dean answered, no way he was trusting Sam's taste in music.

Sam could not believe Dean's immaturity and pig-headed-ness towards his music, so what if he thought there was a world beyond music that guys wrote smoking god knows what and having spontaneous 10 minute drum solos?

"How about we rock, paper, scissors for it? I win, I play one of my old tapes, you win, you pick the music?"

"Dude, have you forgotten the cardinal rule of the impala? Driver picks the music." Dean stopped, waiting for Sam to finish it, which he did with an eye-roll.

"Shot gun shuts his cake-hole." He said glumly and pouted, folding his arms across his chest. Dean took pity on him.

"Fine, let's have a listen to some of your alternative rock, some of it ain't too bad, the little bit that doesn't make me crave intoxication. But, if you put on any emo music, I can be held responsible for what I do to you." He said.

Sam rummaged through his backpack behind his seat, his tape collection wasn't quite as large as Deans, but he managed to keep some that survived both CD's and MP3's. He pulled out one that he thought completely fit his mellow mood, 'Siamese Dream' by the Smashing Pumpkins. He popped the tape in and set it to track three. He sat back and let the music and scenery take him away.

**"Today"**

Today is the greatest

Day I've ever known

Can't live for tomorrow,

Tomorrow's much too long

I'll burn my eyes out

Before I get out

I wanted more

Than life could ever grant me

Bored by the chore

Of saving face

Today is the greatest

Day I've never known

Can't wait for tomorrow

I might not have that long

I'll tear my heart out

Before I get out

Pink ribbon scars

That never forget

I tried so hard

To cleanse these regrets

My angel wings

Were bruised and restrained

My belly stings

Today is

Today is

Today is

The greatest day

I want to turn you on

I want to turn you on

I want to turn you on

I want to turn you

Today is the greatest

Today is the greatest day

Today is the greatest day

That I have ever really known

Dean found himself guiltily enjoying the mellow tune but mostly enjoying the feeling it gave Sam. Dean felt that everything would be okay, that maybe, the universe was all going to work itself out in the end. Dean was in for a rude awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hey everyone, I wrote this chapter after watching Family guy so I was inspired to have a little miscommunication, so I'm sorry if some one the spoken sentences don't make sense, they aren't supposed to. Remember, New Englanders down use their "r"s.

Sam had long since fallen asleep during the car ride to Sandwich, Massachusetts. Dean had chosen the location for a number of reasons, one being the obvious beauty of the place during the beginning of summer. The place had a big history, as Dean read in a brochure, yes, Dean read a brochure. Apparently it's the oldest town on the Cape, Sammy always liked that boring, geekboy stuff.

But, Dean mostly chose this place for the quiet. No supernatural activity that he could pick out, no abnormal deaths.Apart from some dude that had a stroke, at the wheel and crashed his boat into some pier, everything was fine dandy, and quaint in lil' ole' Sandwich.

Sam's tape ended so Dean turned on the radio, evidently there were no good radio stations this far from Boston, he suspected they'd reach the small town in maybe half an hour. He stole a glance at Sammy, his head was awkwardly nudged between the door and the seat and a tiny trail of drool was creeping out the corner of his mouth, Dean couldn't help but grin. His troubles just seemed to melt away when he saw how happy his brother was in the throws of sleep when he didn't have nightmares, visions, or when Dean didn't have a spoon handy.

_Half an hour later _

Dean had stopped the impala out front of a diner in Sandwich, he just couldn't get over that name. He gently punched Sam in the arm to wake him up. At first Sam just groaned and rolled over and away from Dean. "Jes gimme 5 mrrr minutes." He mumbled into his seat.

"C'mon princess, don't make me find a frog to kiss you awake, hey. Maybe it'll turn into Pam Anderson." Dean said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows at the thought.

That woke Sam up right away, in recent years, Sam had a little bit of a fear of Pamela Anderson, something to do with plastic surgery making her resemble a clown. Sa jumped up, slightly knocking Dean back, he wiped the dribble from his chin and fumbled with the door, desperately seeking an exit.

Dean took the keys from the ignition and followed suit, entering the diner after Sam and seating himself at an olive green booth across from Sam.

"We at our destination?" Sam asked Dean, sounding surprisingly awake.

"Yup Sammy! Welcome to the wonderful, quaint town of Sandwich, Massachusetts!" Dean said, proclaiming the name of the town like it was a ''price is right' prize, throwing his arms in the air.

"Sandwich?" Sam asked, clearly baffled. Dean nodded and threw the brochure towards Sam as confirmation, Sam skimmed through it.

"Very fascinating, Dean." Sam said as he read the small pamphlet.The waitress began to walk towards the Winchesters, she was in her mid-thirties and had short blonde hair. She brought a pen out from behind her ear and a note pad from her puke, yellow smock.

"Aftahnoon, fellas. I haven't seen you two awound hewe befoe." She said with a thick New England accent.

"Uhhh, hello..." Dean said at a loss for words, he didn't understand half of what the chick said, Sam intergected.

"We're visiting, lovely town town you have here!" Sam spoke slowly, accentuating every syllable like he was speaking to a 'special' five-year old. The waitress didn't look too happy with his tone.

"Eehh, thanks. Now can I can yah folks anythin' to drink? Pehaps a Frappe?" She said, not looking at the two fine male specimens in front of her.

"Uhh, a drink?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, would you like a frappe?" She asked, like it was the simplest thing.

"Is that some sort of coffee?" Dean asked, quirking his eyebrows. The waitress sighed.

"Nah, a frappe! Yah know, milk and ice creahm!" She almost yelled at them.

"Oh a milkshake!" Sam said, comprehending her.

"Yes! Do you want one!?" She asked them.

"No thanks, we'd just like some coffees." Dean said, waving his hand in a negative answer.

"Regulah?" She asked, chewing on some gum.

"Does that mean black?" Sam asked, furrowing his brow.

"Nah, milk and sugah, Sugah." She said, winking at the two, sure they might be a little slow, but damn if they ain't cute.

"Oh, just bring us cream and sugars to put in ourselves." Dean said, politely.

"Shue thing, suh. Now what do you guys want to eat?" She asked them.

"What's the special, today...Judith?" Sam asked, reading her name-tag.

"Well foh lunch we got grindahs for the special." She shrugged.

"A grinda?"Dean asked.

"Yah know! A grindah! Bread, meat, vegetables!" Judith yelled, getting frustrated with the foreigners.

"A sandwich?" Sam asked.

"Yes! A foot long sandwich, like the town, but here we call em' grindahs" She explained.

"Sure, we'll have that." Dean said, not wanting to try to communicate with the woman anymore. She wrote it down and walked away.

"Oh...my...god." Dean plopped his head down on the table.

"No more New Englanders,okay Dean?" Sam whispered, leaning across to Dean. Dean nodded then looked at the TV, there was some newspaper report, he pointed to an old man wearing a flannel shirt and a trucker cap at the bar reading the paper.

"Hey! Sir! Can you please turn that TV up?" Dean asked, Sam turned around then looked at the TV as the small-town Walter Cronkite wannabe's voice began to grow louder, luckily, this man didn't have a thick accent.

"Local woman, Janice Ferris was found at the foot of her triple-decker home last night, her daughter who had witnessed her jump claims that someone drove her mother to jump, authorities claim that is just due to shock, more details will come as this tragic story unfolds."

Sam looked at Dean with an expression said spoke volumes, but mostly just "Oh no." The waitress, Judith came back to the table, carrying their subs and coffees.

"It's awful, isn't it?" She said to them, the woman actually looked sympathetic. "Yah know, I grew up with that family." She said sadly.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, cawse, same neighbouwhood, Ah babysat foh heh." She said, nodding.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sam said, rubbing her arm, soothingly. She began to tear up a bit. Dean got up and pulled out some money, he pulled out two twenties and dropped them on the table.

"Could we get this to go, please? And keep that change to yourself, okay?" Dean asked her, looking into her hazel eyes.

"Shuwah thing mistah." She said, nodding.

"Poor girl." Sam said.

"Yeah, well Sam, you know what we gotta do now."

"Dean! You said we were vacationing now."

"How was I supposed to know a case would pop out? Listen, we'll check it out, if there's nothing going on, we'll go back to vacationing, okay? Deal?" Dean said, looking up at Sam, who sighed.

"Fine, but for the record, this sucks." He said, walking out to the car.

Judith came back with doggie bags and paper cups for the Winchesters.

"Thank you so much, Judith. Take care of yourself." Dean told her reassuringly. She just nodded. He walked out and started the car. Her eyes lingered afterwards on where he exited.

"In other news, escaped convict brothers..." The reporter went one, she turned her head towards the TV.

"Aye! Tawn that shit awff!" She yelled, which the old trucker happily oblige as Judith went back to work.

Dean dropped the doggie bags in next to Sam, who began to dig for his 'grinder' as Dean went to the nearest phone booth to find the number for the Ferris household, luckily there was only one 'J Ferris in Sandwich, Massachusetts, Dean quickly jotted down the number and got in the driver's seat next to Sam, who was munching away on his sub.

"First, we'll check into the nearest motel, then we'll go talk to the family, 'kay?" Dean said.

"Yeah, sure Dean." Sam said, a little dazed, he clearly didn't like the prospect of a possible hunt on their vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, I was without internet access for over a month and that does strange things to people. Anyhoo for the view people who read this story, I'm deeply sorry.

For that reviewer who told me to beware of the accent, I just wanted to use that one character, have a lost in translation thing, the accent will rarely come back.

**Chapter 3**

Sam ate his sub like he spent 7 years in a Turkish prison. He was content to munch away on that think while Dean scoured the streets for a motel, luckily he found a cheap one. Room 14, apparently the people of Sandwich were superstitious because there was no room 13. The Winchesters entered their room, it was possibly the worst they've ever been in.

The room had a maroon carpet, two twin beds with brown sheets. The T.V looked like it was old enough to show the moon landing. The decorators of this dump had to have been blind fishermen. The walls had fish wall paper and there were random nets on the walls and the obligatory singing fish, that did a grand total of nothing when Dean pushed it's button.

"Okay, let's finish our food then haul as to that place." Dean said as her looked at the address he had scrawled on his little paper '254 Bigham'', he read the address over and over to memorize it.

Both Winchesters quickly finished their sandwiches and coffees with no conversation, Sam was a little more than pissed off at Dean for taking away his vacation. Sure, it was selfish but Dean also needed a vacation, ever since their Dad, Dean really needed a break from hunting, which he never got. Lest he forget, Sam did everything he could to get away from this life, why was fate so cruel to them specifically?

Sam was clicking away at the keyboards of his laptop, researching their new 'case'. Dean wolfed down his sandwich and looked at Sam as he stood up.

"C'mon, let's go visit the Ferris household." He said while clapping Sam on the back.

"Dean, are you really sure we've got a case on our hands?" Sam asked his older brother. "I mean, here it says the woman had a history of hallucinations, and get this, the daughter that found her is schizophrenic."

"What's your pint, Sam? A woman died, would you like it if someone else died because you didn't think there was a case?" This hit Sam hard.

"Fine, but you know what? If this isn't a case, you owe me big time. "Slave for a week" big time." Sam answered, packing up his laptop and getting his jacket.

"Deal." Dean said, then looking at Sam. "What the hell do you think you're doing? It's the end of May! Why the hell are you wearing a jacket?" Dean asked Sam, raising his eyebrows and making a face that clearly meant he was baffled.

The two left the motel room and Sam grudgingly got in the passengers seat.

"You could at least look like you want to be here." Dean said while putting a tape into the cassette player, Aerosmith, the haunting rhythm of 'Dream On' filled the classic impala.

Everytime that I look in the mirror

All these lines on my face gettin clearer

The past is gone

It went by like dust to dawn

Isn't that the way

Everybody's got their dues in life to pay

I know what nobody knows

Where it comes and where it goes

I know its everybody's sin

You got to lose to know how to win

Half my life is in books written pages

Live and learn from fools and from sages

You know its true

All the things come back to you

Sing with me, sing for the years

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears

Sing with me, if its just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away

(x2)

Dream on, dream on

Dream yourself a dream come true

Dream on, dream on

Dream until your dream come true

Dream on, dream on, dream on...

Sing with me, sing for the years

Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears

Sing with me, if its just for today

Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away

Sam just looked out the window at the suburban area that lay before him. Dean just kept his eyes on the road and mouthed along the words the classic song. Dean snuck a few looks at his brother while he was enjoying the less than spectacular cookie cutter scenery. He looked distant and detached from the world, and almost like he'd never seen it already, or just never seen it from that certain perspective. Dean had reached the street he'd been searching for for 10 minutes, he drove down it until he reached number 254. He cuffed Sam on the shoulder.

"Come on space cadet, we're here, so who are we?" he asked as he pulled the ID box out of the glove compartment.

"I guess we'll just be cops." Sam answered with a shrug. "Fine, let's be boring and predictable." Dean answered and picked out two badges and handed one to Sam.

"Yeah Dean, cause everyone's expecting to have demon hunters come on their doorstep, posing as police to investigate something that could possibly be linked to the paranormal." Said said in a slightly condescending and snarky way. Dean faked shock and replied with.

"Why Sammy, I wasn't going to say anything but since you that out there I must concur and remind you that 99 percent of the American population is afraid of everything." He said in his 'road scholar' voice as they approached the huge three-story house. It seemed like they were on the rich side of town, the house couldn't pass for a mansion but it's pretty damn close. It looked unlike every other house they'd seen in town, it was a red-orange colour with maroon shingles and huge windows with a balcony at the top.

"Showtime." Dean said with a grin, raising his eyebrows as they rung the doorbell. Ever almost 20 seconds of waiting a woman answered the door, she was about 5"6 and had shoulder length raven hair, her eyes were a brown hazel clour. She wasn't gorgeous but she definitely qualified as pretty.

"Hello," Said said kindly to Sam and Dean. "May I help you?"

Dean reacted right away "Hello, ma'am, we're from the police department, I'm officer Douglas and this is officer Ramone." He said as both him and Sam showed their badges and ID. The woman's pallor changed completely, she had gone white.

"I already told the police everything." She said with her lip trembling. Sam interjected here.

"We know, miss but sometimes the department feels more comfortable checking things out, please we'll just take a quick look around, maybe as you and everybody else in the house a few questions." He said with his pleading, puppy dog eyes which no human being can resist.

"Alright, come in. I'm Jeannie Ferris, I'm Janice's daughter." She said as she let the Winchesters into the giant house, it was ass immaculate on the inside as it was on the outside. Dean asked her as they walked in.

"So you were there when your mother fell?"

She looked down and answered "No, my sister was."

"Can we have a few words with her?" Sam asked anxiously.

"She's in the hospital right now." she said as she sat down.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Dean asked as him and Sam both sat down on the couch across from her.

"Well my sister isn't well, she has Schizoaffective disorder. So my mother looked after her, and then she died. So my sister, Gwen tried to hang herself, but luckily a family friend found her and took her to the hospital. I'm sorry officers but I have to go to work." She said running away and crying.

She left before Sam and Dean could so they took a few extra minutes to just scan the place with the EMF meter.

"Poor family." Sam said, shaking his head.

"You know what Schizoaffective disorder is, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Not really, but I guess it's related to schizophrenia, I never took psychology."

"So the sister's a skitzo? Like, has split personalities? Case solved, sister went skitzo and pushed the mother off the balcony. Time to hit the beach."

"Schizophrenics don't have split personalities, you twit.They have delusions and hallucinations."

"Sam I don't know about this, bothering that poor girl and maybe the woman fell, we just don't have loads to go on, Sam." Dean said, spreading his arms, which the EMF meter he held in his left hand started going off like crazy. Dean and Sam both looked at the door the meter was reacting at, Dean cautiously opened the door. It was a big bedroom. There were designs painted all over the walls, it was truly magnificent . On the east side was a unbelievably detailed sun rising and on the west side was an equally detailed moon, with tens, maybe a hundred stars and their constellations. There was a desk with photos of people on it. The only people they recognized were Jeannie, Janice and some with a girl that looked like Jeannie but had red hair and light blue eye. Sam pointed to her.

"My guess is that's Gwen."

"Wanna pay her a visit?"


End file.
